Doomed to Repeat It: Meet the Robinsons
by doodlegirll
Summary: Wilbur and Lewis embark on an adventure through time and space to help Wilbur pass his final world and American history exam when Wilbur finds out he's failing. But knowing THIS duo, things are bound to go wrong... R&R [ON HIATUS TIL THE DVD COMES OUT]
1. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi, guys! I know I haven't updated in about a week, but that's only because:**

**1. This is my last week of school **

**2. We have exams**

**3. My voice is on the fitz because of pollen season and I'm trying to get it back to it's original condition**

**4. I've had an idea**

**OK, I'm here about that idea. My idea was that I would write a story where Wilbur is failing world and American history, and he goes back in time to ask Lewis for help. Lewis comes up with the plan to go back in time to the places Wilbur needs to study. Wilbur's summer vacation depends on this final exam, and if he fails, it's summer school for him. **

**Anyway, here are some ideas. I posted this to LiveJournal, too, and got some ideas here. Here are some ideas I've come up wih.**

**1. Old West**

**2. Leaning Tower of Pisa (We learn why it's leaning...)**

**3. The Mayas**

**4. Virginia 1607**

**5. The Romanovs**

**6. Wright Brothers (I can just see that plane going up in flames.)**

**7. Inventors (Lewis should like that!)**

**8. Lewis and Clark (Look, the Wright Brothers had a Wilbur, now Lewis and Clark have a Lewis!)**

**9. Japan or China**

**10. The Greeks**

**OK, so those are some ideas to work on. But I still want to do more than that! What are some things you'd like to see? Anything you can just envision them messing up? Lemme know! I need ideas!**

**-Robin**

**PS- I'll update TSR this weekend, promise!**

**PPS- The real title is _Those Who Do Not Study History are Doomed to Repeat It._ Darn for title limits!**


	2. A Stranger in the Lab

**OK, here it is! The REAL first chapter! I hope you guys like this one! I'm still working on my TSR, so that means you won't see an update on this story quite as often as that one. But today was the first day of summer, so you'll be seeing a lot of updates from yours truely!**

**Anyway, enjoy, read, and review!**

**-Robin**

**PS- I need more ideas, ya'll! I know I'll be doing one on Japan a little later, but I still need more! Help me, please!**

* * *

_Crack!_

Lightning flashed across the sky above Lewis's lab, lighting up the dark night sky. Thunder followed almost immediately after the lightning split the clouds with its power, but not even that could wake the sleeping young inventor.

Lewis had been working all day on his latest invention, the Hover Ladder, a devise that would make carrying a ladder much more efficient by simply being a hover step that would take you as high as you need and wanted to go. It had gone well, and he had been finishing up with it when he had been overcome with sleepiness. Now not even the raging storm outside could wake him up, so of course he didn't notice when a dark figure slipped stealthily through one of the open panels of glass and silently made its way closer to Lewis.

The figure didn't seem to be after anything in the lab itself, only the owner. Thunder crashed once more lightning split open the sky again. Lewis stirred slightly and the figure leapt behind the desk in case the inventor awoke. He didn't, and the figure slowly moved from their hiding spot. They crept over to Lewis and stood over him as another lightning bolt cracked and thunder crashed just as the lightning dimmed. This, along with the hot breath of the intruder, made Lewis blink awake sleepily. His eyes adjusted to the dark behind his glasses and widened when he realized someone was standing over him.

He opened his mouth to scream, but a quick hand stopped him. Lewis let out very muffled responses that could have been translated as "What's going on?" and "Who are you?" Lewis dug his teeth into the kidnapper's hand, and he let go with an "Ouch!"

"Help!" Lewis screamed as he ran for the door. He opened it and was about to yell another cry for help when the stranger swiftly closed the door and had their hand over the boy's mouth again.

"Sh! What are you trying to do? Wake the whole neighborhood?" A familiar voice asked. Lewis didn't them, and continued to try and scream.

"Lewis, it's me! Quit screaming!" The stranger said, a little louder this time. Lewis immediately quit screaming and struggling, recognizing the voice. The alleged kidnapper removed his hand and Lewis could finally speak between gulps of air.

"Wilbur?" He asked. Lightning lit the room and Lewis could make out the face of his future son.

"You were expecting someone else?" Wilbur asked. Lewis quickly found his lamp on his desk and switched it on. Sure enough, Wilbur was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What, no hello?" Wilbur asked as he walked over to the table towards the light.

"Sorry." Lewis said. "But when you sneak into a person's home and basically try to suffocate them, you usually don't get a 'Hey, how are you?'"

"True, but also not the point." Wilbur said.

"Then what is?" Lewis asked.

"I need your help." Wilbur said.

"What did you do?" Lewis asked, wondering what Wilbur possibly could have done to the Timestream this time. "What did you do to the Timestream?"

"I didn't do anything to the Timestream! Not this time at least." Wilbur said. "I came back to see if you could help me."

"Help you? With what?"

"History." Wilbur said.

"History? What do you mean 'history'?"

"Well, see, I'm kinda failing American and World History at school and…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. How can you be failing History Class?! You own a _time machine_ for gosh sakes!" Lewis said, cutting him off.

"True, but that too isn't the point." Wilbur said. "The point is, my final exam's Thursday, and if I can get at least a B, I'll pass with a high C."

"That's still not very good, you know." Lewis said. Wilbur shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's passing!" He said. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what do you propose we do to help you pass?" He asked. Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I was kinda hoping you'd have the solution there." He admitted. Lewis sighed and thought a minute.

"What if…" He started. "We use the time machine and go back in time to the places that on your final exam?"

Wilbur's face lit up. Of course! Why didn't he think of that?

"Great idea!" He said. "We'll just have to be careful of what we do. We sure as heck don't want to mess up the Timestream again like we did last time!"

"We? Last time? Excuse me, I think it was _you_ who messed up the Timestream last time!" Lewis said, grinning.

"Alright, alright, like _I _did last time!" Wilbur said. "There, happy now?"

"Whatever. Now, what's on your final exam?" Lewis asked.

"Well, I know the Wright Brothers are on there, but I left the Study Screen back at home."

"Then I suggest we go get it after I get a little more sleep." Lewis said.

"Do you have to go back to sleep?" Wilbur asked and Lewis shot him a look that told him "Unless you want a grouchy inventor in the time machine traveling through time with you, then yes, I need more sleep."

Wilbur sighed. Lightning flashed across the sky again and he shuddered. There was no way he was getting home tonight. He had barely made it through the storm **landing**, let alone **flying** back through it.

"Uh, Lewis…" He said, making Lewis turn back around. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"It's probably a good idea. It doesn't look like this storm is going to pass anytime soon." He said.

"Great!" Wilbur said. "Thanks, Dad!"

Lewis just shook his head and headed down the hall towards his room, leaving the couch for Wilbur.

* * *

**I don't know. Did this chapter seem a little rushed? Maybe it's just me...**


End file.
